Deathly Love
by BlahSushi
Summary: A zombie apocalipse! I know it sounds stupid but my best friend puppysmeller wrote Peters POV i wrote Bella's. Peter saves Bella from Jasper without throwing her into a glass table this is in new moon the Cullen's dont leave


**Hiya awesome readers! I'm BlahSushi with a new story. This is about a zombie apocalypse and how peter and Bella along with the Cullen's survive. I have Bella, Emmett, and I don't remember who else's POV my best friend in real life puppysmeller is doing peter, jasper, and whoever else if you want to read their POV go to her profile if you want to read Bella and Emmett's then stay here! Have fun with the story,**

**XOXO BlahSushi**

Chapter 1

I woke up and looked at myself in the mirror across the room, today I'm turning eighteen. I was going to be a year older than my vampire boyfriend Edward. Well I guess not technically because he's what 114 years old?

I didn't look any different I just felt old… My dad walked in with a small box. "Ugh dad I told you not to buy me anything," I groaned. "I just had to it's a locket you can put a picture of us or something in there. My baby girl is growing up…" He teared up a bit and handed me the box.

"Dad," I groaned, "don't get all emotional on me!" He smiled and nodded before walking out. I heard the cruiser and I was alone. I quickly got up and showered it was a Saturday so I was probably doing something with Edward or Alice…

I dressed into some boot cut Levi's, blue t-shirt, and a forks high sweatshirt on top.

I heard a honk outside and saw Edward. I smiled happily and waved at him. He looked at me and sighed. I was confused but I shrugged it off. I jogged outside surprisingly not falling over when I did so. He didn't open my door like he usually does instead he asked me to go for a walk with him.

I sat down on a rock not far into the forest and looked at him. He sighed before starting, "Bella we aren't mates and it's not fair to me or you to keep this relationship going. I am leaving in a few minutes and I'm going to Alaska to find my mate. Don't worry your mate is coming you will be happy. The rest of the family is staying it is just me that is leaving."

I felt a few tears fall down my face and I nodded wiping them away. He kissed my forehead and ran to his car and drove off. I refused to cry it was my birthday for crying out loud! Wrong choice of words…

I stood up and held my head high. I decided I was going to completely change my appearance and attitude. I was not going to be the sweet, stupid, innocent human. I got in my loud Chevy truck and drove to the nearest hair salon. I was about five minutes away when alice called, "Bella you should SO do that you are going to look HOT!" Then she hung up. I rolled my eyes stupid future seeing pixie!

**Two hours later**

My hair was perfect I had it curled into a body way and bleached blonde. I didn't want it just blonde so I added some red streaks for color. It was about two inches past my shoulder and fell on either side on my neck. I was way more of a blonde than a brunette. It was about 2 o'clock and the party was at 7. So I was going to go shopping. I knew about fashion I just preferred comfort but not anymore!

**Three hours later**

Thank you alice I chanted silently in my head. I spent about 2,000 dollars today in clothes. I used the credit card the Cullen's gave me. It was 5 o'clock and time to get ready.

**An hour and a half later**

I looked totally hot! I was wearing a black dress that went about to mid thigh and from the waist down was sleek feathers. I had some peep toe heels that were red and had black polka dots. They were my favorite part of the outfit. I pulled up and walked in the glass front doors.

Everyone but Alice's jaws dropped. I smirked slightly. "Bell's you are hot!" exclaimed Emmett. Rosalie smacked his head and he pouted. "Can we start the party this has been a long day and I'm tired and I want to go to bed," I snapped. They all stared more and their jaws dropped further. "Stop staring I hate it," I mumbled.

It was about 7:10 and time to open presents. I was on Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper's presents when I cut my finger on the wrapping. A drop of blood rolled off my finger and I looked up to see Jaspers eyes turn black. Oh shit…

I heard glass shatter and a vampire jumped through the window and pinned jasper down. Carlisle grabbed my arm and took me upstairs. I was still in shock. Carlisle shone a light in my eyes and I looked at him. "Are you ok," he asked me concerned. I nodded and swallowed. He looked at me and told me he would be downstairs.

I sat in the chair and ran my hand through my hair. I heard the door open and looked up. It was the guy that pinned Jasper down. I didn't get a good look at him because I was too freaked out. "Jasper said to come downstairs for introductions." I nodded and walked downstairs.

"Peter, Bella. Bella, Peter." I looked into his blood red eyes and I melted. He had on light blue jeans and a black V-neck t-shirt. He had on black cowboy boots and hat. He had dirty blonde hair that was short but long enough where you could see the curls. He was big, not Emmett big but way more muscular than scrawny Edward.

I heard Emmett clear his throat and I looked at him. "Are you two done eye fucking each other?" I blushed a deep red. "Emmett!" I snapped. Peter smirked and said, "Not quite." I'm sure I looked like an idiot because I couldn't think of anything to say. I came up with the most childish thing, "Meany!" And I stuck out my tongue. "Oh come on Little Bit, I know what was going through your mind. And I also know what was going through mine."

I looked up at him through my lashes, "And what would that be?" "Well, I was thinking about how lovely it would be to get you out of that dress." He had his arm around me and winked. I turned to look at him.

"What about you Miss Bella?" "I was thinking about how nice it would be to see you without those jeans." My eyes widened I can't believe I just said that out loud!


End file.
